


Cover for The Way the Heavens Go (2013)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Sherlock/Irene [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist





	Cover for The Way the Heavens Go (2013)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solojones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solojones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way the Heavens Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758983) by [solojones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solojones/pseuds/solojones). 




End file.
